


You've Got Time

by AntTemps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamione - Freeform, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntTemps/pseuds/AntTemps
Summary: College Grads Ginny and Hermione are just trying to move about the world the only way they know how: Clumsily. A night at a club pushes Hermione into a blooming relationship that wasn't really in the cards, but why not?She's got time.Bellamione AU. It's gonna get pretty gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No claim to the characters original iteration, just for the fun of it!

“Why did you bring me here, Gin?” Hermione heard the music boom through the doors of the club they were about to walk into.

“Because you are simply too pinned up for my taste. You need something to do, right? We just graduated and our lives are starting, just like they said they would…” she pulled Hermione along, “With shit jobs and a whole lot of debt.” Ginny pulled them through the doors and they were met by the bouncers.

“IDs, ladies.” A brawny man with an untraceable accent put out his hand. They presented their respective IDs. “Thank you. You’re making it in right under the wire, free before 11:30. Have a good time.” He lifted a small velvet rope to let the girls in. 

“Oh my God, this place is gorgeous.” Hermione’s mouth was a little agape. Ginny looked around, proud of her bar recommendation gaining this sort of praise. It was a very well kept bar. There was a sizeable dance floor in front of a stage, with a bar placed on the far wall in front of them. It was garish, like an old theater you might see in a vampire movie, but held a modern charm with mood lighting and a sizable dancefloor flanked by ornate booths on either side. A curtain cover the full breadth of the stage, but it was clear that was very much the centerpiece when in use. 

There weren’t many people here yet, as a party never really starts until after midnight, but it gave them time to look around and maybe sit and chat for a bit. They headed straight to the bar to get a drink. Hermione was still distracted by her surroundings so when she was pushed by Ginny to pay attention and order, the bartender took her off guard. 

In front of her was a really, really attractive woman that utterly frazzled her, “Oh. Um. I…”

“Do you know what your friend would like, Red?” The woman addressed Ginny, seeing as she was the only one with speech capabilities at the moment.

Ginny hit Hermione on the arm, as she’d gone completely mute now and was just staring.

“Yes, she’d like a rum and coke, thanks.” Ginny smiled at the woman with a wink and the bartender continued. “Okay, listen, Mione, you’ve got to get it together. I know you’ve only had one girlfriend but please act like you’ve at least seen a woman before.”

Hermione watched the bartender start to make their drinks. She was wearing a ribbed black tank with fitted jeans. She couldn’t see her shoes but she was positive she’d see well kept Doc Martens should she ever be so lucky. Her skin was pale and perfect, only marked with well-laid out tattoos. The most notable on her right arm, a snake winding up from the bend in her elbow to some unknowable end on her back where it was covered by her shirt. The woman also knew very well how to accessorize. A long silver chain hung, accented by a shorter chain with a raven’s head pendant dangling from it. Her face was gaunt, with cheekbones that would cut through anything. Right now, they were cutting through Hermione’s senses leaving her entirely empty of thought. Her lips right now were slightly agape in concentration. Her black, curly, luscious hair was perfectly balanced on her head in a curly heap held in what could only be a bun, though it was hard to tell with that much hair.

“Hermione!” Ginny pinched her friend.

“Ow, Ginny! Was that really necessary?” Hermione rubbed the spot where she had been pinched. 

“Yes! My friend was being consumed by her libido and lost all human communication skills.”

The bartender brought their drinks over and said curtly, “That’ll be fourteen, love.” Ginny handed over her card. “Want to start a tab?”

“Yes, please!” Ginny said with a smile. Ginny and Hermione took their drinks and headed to a booth.

“Why couldn’t we stay at the bar a little longer?” Hermione pouted.

“Because you have no idea how to speak to women. Should I recount our experience?” Ginny stared into space and started to mumble in weak mimicry of Hermione’s moment.

“You’re a real bitch, sometimes, you know that?” Hermione continued to pout as she sipped her drink and looked back over to the bar.

“Will you stop staring?!” Ginny splashed a little of her drink at Hermione.

Little did they know the bartender watched a bit of their interaction. She noticed the girl’s nervousness; she found it charming, but didn’t want to unnerve the girl by trying to flirt. The night was young though.

Bellatrix had time.


	2. Chapter 2

The night waned on and more drinks were bought, but only Ginny ended up at the bar, no sign of the other curly haired nervous girl. Bellatrix went on cleaning glasses and taking orders as the people started to filter in. She’d been doing this for fifteen years now, and fatigue was starting to become a frequent companion on the weekends.

She took the drink of a passing girl, and then she was stopped short by wily brown curls.

“Hi.” The girl had on a nervous, drunk smile.

Bellatrix leaned on the bar in front of the girl and gave a tiny, knowing smile back, “Hi.”

The girl stayed silent for a little too long, so Bellatrix decided to play a little with the moment she’d been given. She leaned forward towards the girl, now with both hands on the bar. She licked her lips and saw the girl gulp. When she was close enough to talk at a lower volume, she spoke, “can I get you something, love?”

The girl gulped again. As if on cue, the red head showed back up in the frame.

“Hermione!” yelling over the music, she grabbed the girl’s shoulders and shook, “We were dancing! Where did you--” Red looked up and saw that Hermione was back at her base communication skills, “Oh my God!” the red head seemed to roll her eyes at the situation, “Okay.” She moved her friend over harshly and began to spew out information, “alright, so this is Hermione. Weird name, I know, bear with us. She’s a lesbian. This is a lesbian bar. We assume you’re a lesbian. She thinks you’re really hot, which you…” she looked the bartender up and down now that she was closer, “very much are and she’d love your number if you’re in a position to give it. Put the poor girl out of her misery, if you please, so I can have my friend back.” The girl finished and Bellatrix was sort of bewildered. The Curly Haired girl-- Hermione?-- was definitely embarrassed.

“Alright, I’ll give you two a moment to clear this up. Plus, you’ve got angry customers, Miss Hot Bartender...Woman.” Red drunkenly slipped away, patting her friend on the shoulders. Bellatrix took a look down the bar and noticed a line of impatient faces. She turned her head back to see Hermione almost turn to leave, hiding her face almost completely behind her hair.

“Wait!” Bellatrix yelled over the music. The girl turned back to her with a blush on her cheeks that could even be seen among the mood lighting. “Give me your phone!” Hermione just looked at her. Bellatrix hoisted herself half over the bar, balancing on a beam slightly raised from the floor, and pushed her hand out, almost touching the girl’s frame, and yelled again, “Phone!”

Hermione finally presented it after putting her passcode in, somehow getting the gist of where this was going. Bellatrix let herself down and quickly typed in her number and name. She gave the phone back to Hermione and poured two quick shots. She picked one up gesturing to her momentary bar companion. Hermione followed suit and clinked the glasses together, they knocked them on the table in unison and shot them straight to the face.

“Have a good night, Hermione.” Bellatrix winked and started to tend to the other annoyed patrons.

Hermione looked at her phone, still up on the new contact that was just put into her library, “Bellatrix…” she whispered to herself and smiled as she slipped back onto the dancefloor with her friend, somehow with a renewed energy that could only seem to be danced out of her.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up with the most obnoxious hangover known to man.

Goddammit, Gin. She knew this was all her friend’s doing. She turned over in her bed to find the culprit laying next to her. She couldn’t even make it to her own bed, apparently. She moved to sit up on the edge of her bed and found herself ready to puke. She moved fast on unsteady legs to get to the bathroom in their tiny two bedroom flat.

After becoming well acquainted with the toilet seat, she laid herself out on the floor. Their bathroom was just long enough to accommodate her whole body with just a couple inches of her hair pushing out of the door.

Her headache pounded as she closed her eyes. She began to wonder if this was it, this was how she died. On the floor of her bathroom, done in by...rum? Tequila? All of the above?

And then the rough, sandy voice of her roommate came from over her, “Water.”

She opened her eyes to see a mug of water being balanced over her head. She pushed up to a sitting position and took the mug. She almost cried; it truly tasted like revival.

Ginny sat with her back against the door jam.

“I’m never drinking again,” The red head muttered.

“Liar.” Hermione said from behind her mug.

“You’re right, but I’m trying to make my body forgive me, so let me have this.”

Hermione chuckled and finished her water while her friend finished hers as well.

“How did the rest of those text messages go?” Ginny asked.

“Texts with who?”

“The bartender? Beatrice? Bianca? Be--”

“BELLATRIX?!” Hermione had never moved so fast in her life. She put her mug down on the floor, jumped over Ginny and ran for her bedroom to find her phone. She tossed through all of the clothes she remembered she’d had on the night before, now in just her night shirt and underwear, looking through any pockets on the way. She got through her pants, the last article of clothing and found it staring up at her from the floor at five percent charge and frantically grabbed her charger and sat on the bed reading through, what would probably be one of the most embarrassing conversations she would have ever had with another human.

She scrolled to the beginning and read,

_It’s Hermione!_

_**Hello, Hermione. I was wondering how that was spelled.** _

_Well, now you know_

_**I suppose I do. Have you left yet?** _

_Just about, Gin isn’t doing great._

_**Is that the red head? Are you in the bathroom?** _

_Yes and yes._

There was a long lull between messages and then it vaguely dawned on her that she had come to the bathroom at some point to check on them.

_Sorry about your shoes…_

She definitely puked on her shoes.

**_You work in bars long enough, you always know to bring an extra pair. You’ll just have to make it up to me._ **

_I’m not opposed to favors..._

_**Yeah? I’ll hold you to that. Maybe we can talk about the terms over coffee? Tomorrow?** _

_Yes. Though, I can’t guarantee I’ll be up early enough for that, honestly._

_**Dinner then.** _

_Deal._

_**We’ll talk tomorrow. Get well, Hermione. At least by dinner.** _

That was the last text message they shared.

Hermione held her hand to her head and paced the bedroom. Ginny had shown up at the door sometime in her panic but hadn’t noticed until now.

Hermione paused and looked up at her roommate.

“I have...a date!”


End file.
